Yours
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Five months ago, she told him she hated him. Now, she hopes to gain his forgiveness and his love. The reason: She's pregnant. Raven and Beast Boy


**Hello, everyone! Today is my birthday. That's right, I'm 18! This is my present from me to all of you! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. This is my first one-shot. Please tell me if you like it! (Review)**

The war was over. Thank God, the war was over. Raven paced back and forth. She was a college student, straight A's and always on time. The good girl who would make her parents proud. Who would never do anything to embarrass them. Despite this good nature, Raven Roth, the purple haired, violet eyed prom queen of Zinthos University had kept a secret. A secret only she knew. A secret she'd been aware of only a few months ago. You see, Raven Roth was pregnant. If she told anyone, she knew they'd just laugh. Except her parents. If she told them, they'd blow up in her face. She could already hear her father's voice, _you are a disgrace to the family name, whore_. Of course, she hated her father, who would beat her constantly if she didn't get an A on everything.

A whistle blew and Raven was thrown out of her train of thought. Standing in the train station, she waited for the father to come home. Ever since the war ended, she had spent as much time as she could finding out when the troops would be home. When Raven found out _he'd_ be coming in early the next morning, Raven squealed with joy. Getting up much earlier than expected, she took a shower, got dressed, and, without even a tiny morsel of breakfast, went down to the train station. I only hope he can forgive me, she thought, thinking back to the day he left.

_Flashback_

"_Good-bye, Raven," her former lover had said. She stared at him coldly, turning away to talk to one of her friends. He lowered his head, sighing. All this was a misunderstanding. "I love you."_

_At hearing this, Raven stopped talking to her friends and yelled, "Liar!" right in his face. "If you loved me, you would never have lied, Marine!" she spat, flames of hatred dancing in her eyes. "If not for my friends, I never would have found out, would I?" Her friends laughed at him. "May my eyes never see you again!" Raven then stormed off, leaving her best friend to taunt him while the rest went somewhere else. _

"_You know," Kitten taunted, "now she'll go back to Malchior. He deserves her way more than you do, punk." _

_The boy in question hadn't seemed to hear her. He just boarded the train when his name was yelled, Kitten still taunting_ him. _And in the shadows, Raven watched._

_End Flashback_

The sun beat down upon the Earth, turning the temperature in the train station to 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Raven was sweating. She put a hand on her belly, which surprisingly hadn't grown much. The train came to a stop and the doors opened. Battered and bruised, the Marines stepped off the train and started looking for loved ones. Then she spotted him. Through the steam, the mass of people, the noise of frantic name calling, he was there. Raven ran, pushing past and bumping into people so she could get to her true love.

Turning his head, a battle-scarred Marine scanned the crowd with his piercing green eyes. He saw her for a moment, before she clamped her lips on his in the most passionate kiss of his life. Tears flowed from their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other. After what seemed like eternity, they parted. "I'm sorry, Garfield, I—" but she was cut off as he kissed her.

God, I've missed her, he thought, wrapping his arms around his shaking love. "What's wrong, Raven, you're shaking?" he asked concerned.

"I," but the words got stuck in her mouth. "I'm p-p-pregnant," she cried, burying her head in his chest.

His eyes lit up with a flame of love. "I'm going to be a father! Raven, this is great," he said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. She stopped crying.

"Y-you mean that?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"Yes," he said, getting down on one knee, holding her hands in his. "Raven Roth, will you marry me?"

She couldn't talk. All Raven could do was nod her head. Everything was perfect. They were married a week later, and in four months, their twins were born.

**La fin **


End file.
